


The War Party Returns

by Braxdovah



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade, White Wolf
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23775685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braxdovah/pseuds/Braxdovah
Summary: Regency Era Vampire Romance -
Relationships: Millie/Rhett





	The War Party Returns

It had been made clear that he should stay behind. In the way she scowled at the polishing of swords and armor and her hissed words behind closed doors, insisting he was not ready. “Tactically, he is useless. This is not some back alley brawl.” 

Desmond had said very little about his decision until it was time for the attack. The horses had been prepared and Rhett was gone with the scouts. The rest were capable ghouls and may go unnoticed but Rhett was headstrong and bold. He had done as expected and sent his party to meet the other’s halfway. He would have not even been harmed had the dragon had fewer hellbeasts. The older stronger vampires had drawn the brunt of the Tzimisce’s attention. One foolhardy attack had drawn just enough ire for the hounds to lay him out. He had nearly fallen as the ashes of the enemy settled. 

“Your Grace, the war party has returned. Any preparations you wish us to complete?” 

“Prepare enough sustenance and quarters for those awake and aware. Any that are torpid will be taken to the cellar for additional protection until they awaken. And bring Rhett to me; awake or otherwise.”

In the formal sitting room, Millicent issued her orders from her favorite chaise. Her irritation with her adopted childe plain on her face. As the orders were issued and she was once again alone, she stood and began pacing the room. She mulled over several scenarios before shrugging them all off and resigned herself to let this play out on its own. As she steadied her mind, she paused before the darkened windows and stared out into the starlit sky, mindlessly tapping her leg with the riding crop she didn't notice she’d picked up. 

Rhett strides in, attempting to shrug off the ghoul that insists on helping him stay upright. The rents in his clothing and the underlying flesh appear to have some sort of ichor staining them. “Alfred, I am quite capable of walking.” His voice betrays the strain he is under. 

“Alfred, you may leave us.” Millicent said, her voice like ice. She continued facing the window, but watched the reflections of her childe and the butler in the glass. The tapping ceased as her grip on the crop tightens. 

As the door closed behind her trusted butler, she slowly turned to face Rhett. She locked eyes with him and, in little more than a whisper, she commanded “From the beginning…”

“There were strange beasts. They moved faster than I expected.” He stands up straighter. “I was needed to lead the scouting party. Unless you expected me to disregard a command from Lord Desmond.”

“I was not asking for an explanation for your actions, “Bolton”. Keep up. Once again...From the beginning. What happened?”

She stood like a statue, though she shook in the core of her being. Hiding the fear of nearly losing her favorite childe and one she loved as she loved him. She replaced this fear with outward fury.

“I was watching and waiting but I thought I may be able to keep it from breathing fire at them again if I struck at the right moment. It saw me move into place and then the beasts were on me. As I stated, they were bloody fast.” He looks down and shakes his head. “The claws and teeth were dripping with something foul.” His head reels and he has to pause, meeting her eyes once more. “The distraction worked.”

“Meaning, you were used as bait so the more combat-proficient could move in and take it out.”

She reached of a bell on the table to her left and rang it. Moments later, Scarlet entered silently, carrying a decanter of Vitae and an empty goblet. The items were placed on a table before Rhett, and Scarlet exitted as silently as she entered.

Millicent silently gestured to the blood and waited for Rhett to consume some and begin replenishing his strength. 

“I wasn’t expecting to be there to win the fight single handed.” He pours and drinks slowly. The wounds are slow to heal, improving very little but his head seems to clear. “I knew what I was risking when I left, Millicent. I trusted your plan would see us win.” 

“My plan did not include you taking the beast head on.” She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. “You will be kept under observation for the next few nights. I want to make sure you heal properly and suffer no ill effects.” For the first time, she allowed a moment of concern to color her eyes. 

“What were you thinking?”

Rhett shakes his head. “I was following the plan. Ainsley mentioned…” The final two words nearly silent. He takes another drink. “I was caught in the heat of battle. I do not need to be watched. I am sure I can heal.” 

She sighed again. “As you wish, Rhett. Heal in your time, but remember, I decide when you are to be released. Until such time, your actions reflect on my reputation. If you care nothing for me, consider your own life before you take action to tarnish my name. I understand you wish to take a more martial role in your life, but I ask that you at least try not to die while you are under my care.” 

Her stoicism returned as she straightened her dress. 

“You are dismissed.”

Rhett covers the hurt in his eyes quickly, stepping up to her. “Millie, if I had -” He yelps and crumples. The glass shattering as he reaches up to grab his head before torporing at her feet. 

Instinctively, Millicent reached out to catch him just before he landed; calling for aid and laying him gently on the floor. She began to look him over, trying to ascertain the source of his injury. Care, worry, and rage mix in her steel blue eyes.

It becomes clear there are no new wounds. Alfred and Scarlet come in and assist her in moving him to a better location. Ainsley wanders by peering at the commotion. “Mother, what happened? Is there something I can do?”

“Ainsley...Help me get Rhett to his chambers...and then I have some questions for you.”

They carried him to his room and Millicent fussed to ensure Rhett would be comfortable. She excused the help staff, sat on the bed, and faced Ainsley. 

“From the beginning, Ainsley…”

Ainsley looks confused. “We rearranged the attack plan but we wanted to let him prove himself. He was eager to show you he was capable. Mother, he will be just fine. I am sure of it.” He glances over at Rhett, convincingly faking concern. “He did take a large amount of damage though. Maybe I should speak with the Tremere. Make certain there is nothing residual.”

“He was coherent and aware throughout our conversation. Then he just...Fell. I know of no power that has a delayed reaction like that. He was attacked while we were speaking. Who would have done that? And why?”

Millicent looks at Ainsley and commands, “The truth.”

Ainsley blinks caught off guard and starts speaking in vicious hiss. “He is a filthy little gutter rat unworthy of your time, Lady Winchester. Yes, I switched places with him and it was easy. He is so willing if he thinks it will please you. You have the help eating out of your hand. I was not sure what he was saying to you about me. He needed to shut up. I had hoped he would fall in battle but this will be better. I can prove he is trash if I can get his blood. Then you will no longer favor him and I can take my rightful place. I would not mind if you kept him around if you want to slum with him that badly. He is beneath you. Mother, be more discreet if you are going to sleep with the help.”

“Forget you told me.” She whispered through her teeth, fire and hatred flashing in her eyes. She turned to Rhett, placed her hand in his, choked back her ire, and turned back to Ainsley. 

“Were you injured in the battle?”

All venom vanishes and Ainsley shakes his head. “Nothing of import, Rhett was rather brave and drew them away before I was harmed.” Ainsley reaches to brush hair away from her face. “Would you have me take some blood to the Tremere? They could see if there is something to help heal him.”He gestures to the older wounds. “That could not be from tonight.”

Millicent stood up and placed her hand on Ainsley’s cheek. Love and light colors her face. 

“That is a wonderful idea, sweeting, I appreciate your kindness and concern.” 

She kisses him lightly on the cheek. 

“Please see to it that we get any information from the Tremere that we possibly can. I am pleased that you were not injured in the conflict. It warms my heart to see you well.” 

She moves to the door of the bedroom. 

He gathers the blood he would need and follows her. “I will be back soon. Everything will be better then.” 

“I have no doubt, son. Be safe, love. I'll see you soon.”

\--- The next night --- 

\------

Millicent sat on a chair nearest the window, tapping her fingernails on the armrest and gazing into the night. As her adopted childe began to stir, she shifted her eyes to the figure lying in the bed. 

“Slowly, now. Give yourself time to adjust.”

Rhett rolls over to face her back and surveys himself. “I would apologize for my lack of dress but I am quite certain I did not undress myself. Did I oversleep?” 

“You fell into torpor.” She stood up and walked over to his bed. 

“You will be excused from your lessons tonight to recuperate. I will see that Scarlet brings you sustenance of your preference. You are to rest tonight.”

Millicent’s expression was hard and emotionless as she talked to her childe. 

Rhett sits up but does not attempt to get out of. “My weakness embrasses you. Would you have James take a post by the door? Apparently, I was not quite as well I as I believed.” There is a hint of a blush and he does not meet her eyes. 

“James has other duties to see to.” She looked into his face, the expression in her eyes revealing that she caught his snark and is deliberately ignoring it. For a moment, her infatuation bled through in her tone. 

“You need rest. Ainsley will be taking a small amount of your vitae to the Tremere. We wish to assess if they can heal your wounds from Mathias. The ascot was a cunning disguise, by the way…”

A drip of hurt seeped into her voice.

He reaches up and touches the cut on his neck. “I did not wish to be a further cause of shame. Wait, you want to give him my blood? I do not trust him.” 

Her steely tone returned.

“He already has what he needs. As you are my charge, it is for me to determine what is in your best interests. You do not have to trust him. The fact is that he is doing what I asked of him. That should be sufficient for you.”

She stopped at the foot of his bed, arms folded behind her back. 

“Until you are Released, all missions and excursions will be conducted under my direct supervision. Is that clear?” 

“As you command.” He forces a breath out. “I am yours, am I not? I trust your commands, Mother.” 

She raised an eyebrow. “Fantastic. Scarlet will be in shortly with your blood.”

Millicent turned her back and walked toward the door. “Is there anything else you need before I take my leave?”

“No, my needs are seen to.” He almost looks plaintive and lost, but it vanishes. “I typically feed the hounds after my lessons. Can you insure it is covered?” 

“I will see to it personally.” Pain flashed across her face as she exited his room. Ainsley would meet True Death, of that, she was sure. Her only hope in that moment was the Tremere would be able to find a way to heal Rhett’s wounds. 

As the door closed behind her, she pinched the bridge of her nose again. “‘Have children,’ they said. 'It’ll be fun!’ They said.”


End file.
